Embolist
| elemental damage = 18.5 | crit chance = 2.5 | crit damage = 2.0 | conclave = 20 | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} Similmente all'Ignis, L'Embolist spara un flusso continuo d'acido al bersaglio, infliggendo danno . Caratteristiche Questa arma infligge danno . Vantaggi: *Innato danno . **25% danno bonus contro Armatura di Ferrite – efficace contro alcune Grineer. **Il danno danno tossina ignora gli Scudi e infligge 50% di danno bonus contro Carne – efficace contro Corpus. **Ha il 100% proc chance on each hit, which occurs in addition to procs from the weapon's status chance. **50% danno bonus sulla Carne e 25% danno bonus su Armature di Ferrite, rendendo questa un'arma molto efficace contro Grineer. **Ignora gli Scudi, infliggendo danni diretti alla Salute. *Infligge il danno in un cono (molto simile all'Ignis) che colpisce tutti i nemici al suo interno, rendendola efficace per decimare i grandi gruppi. *Ha una polarità . *Attiva lo stato sempre, anche quando questo è combinato con altri elementi. **Può essere usato per attivare due effetti contemporaneamente. *Può equipaggiare l'esclusivo mod Eroding Blight. Svantaggi: *Portata molto corta (6m). *Ha una brutta economia munizioni. *Il danno non può essere aumentato con mod , o . *Il danno infligge meno danno a robotici, Macchinari e Fossilizzati. *Bassa probabilità di critico. Note *Il proiettile crea una nube tossica su qualsiasi superficie che colpisce, questo effetto è puramente estetico e non infliggerà ulteriori danni, rimanendo per meno di un secondo. *Seeker non influisce sulla nuvola tossica, dato che essa ha già attraversamento infinito nella sua portata. *Tenendo premuto il pulsante di fuoco durante l'utilizzo Shade vi renderà invisibili se dei nemici si avvicinano. Dato che l'invisibilità non verrà persa finché il grilletto è premuto, è possibile infliggere un alto danno senza ritorsioni. *Nonostante sia stato segnato come aggiustato, i nemici possono subire maggiori danni mentre sono in uno stato di ragdoll. Suggerimenti *Vortex è il modo più efficace per utilizzare la Embolist per sbarazzarsi dei nemici in quanto colpirà un'intero gruppo in una sola volta. *Assicurarsi di convertire il danno a un altro tipo danno quando si combatte Infested o Robotici poiche il danno sarà ridotto a questi nemici. *Poiché la Embolist è innanzitutto un arma distanza ravvicinata che beneficia d'area d'effetto, Magnum Force può essere vantaggioso per aumentare sia il suo danno e la sua diffusione. *L'Embolist è un'arma progettata per abbattere interi gruppi di nemici e diventa più efficace se ce ne sono molti. Curiosità *"Embolia" si riferisce alla costituzione d'un embolo ad esempio un coagulo di sangue o una bolla di gas. Esso può causare un blocco circolatorio che influenza una parte diversa del corpo lontano dal punto effettivo del blocco. *L'effetto visivo del Embolist assomiglia all attacco speciale del Nauseous Crawler, indicando che questa arma può essere una parte di Infested o che ne deriva. Tuttavia, apparte l'aspetto d'attacco simile non ci sono altre caratteristiche condivise. *La "coda" di questa arma si muove. *Assieme alle Dual Toxocyst, ha il più alto requisito di grado maestria di tutte le armi secondarie, corrispondente a 8. *Quando si ricarica, L'Embolist sembra utilizzare le animazioni (e il suono) associabili a Grakata e/o Ignis. Cambiamenti }} Vedi Anche *Eroding Blight, L'esclusivo mod associazione. en:Embolist fr:Embolist Categoria:Ricerca Categoria:Infested Categoria:Secondaria singola Categoria:Arma Danno Tossina Categoria:Arma Secondaria Categoria:Aggiornamento 10 Categoria:Arma